The present invention relates to novel 3-arylbenzofuranones, to compositions comprising an organic material, preferably a polymer or a lubricant, and to the novel stabilisers, as well as to the use thereof for stabilising organic materials against oxidative, thermal or light-induced degradation.
Individual 3-arylbenzofuran-2-ones are known in the literature and have been described, inter alia, by J. Morvan et al., Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr. 1979, 583.
The use of some 3-phenyl-3H-benzofuran-2ones as stabilisers for organic polymers is disclosed, inter alia in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,863; U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,244 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,312.
It has now been found that a selected group of 3-arylbenzofuran-2-ones is particularly suitable for use as stabilisers for organic materials that are susceptible to oxidative, thermal or light-induced degradation.
Accordingly, the invention relates to compounds of formula I 
wherein, when n is 1,
R1 is naphthyl, phenanthryl, anthryl, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-2-naphthyl, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-1-naphthyl, thienyl, benzo[b]thienyl, naphtho[2,3-b]thieyl, thiathrenyl, dibenzofuryl, chromenyl, xanthenyl, phenoxathiinyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, indolizinyl, isoindolyl, indolyl, indazolyl, purinyl, quinolizinyl, isoquinolyl, quinolyl, phthalazinyl, naphthyridinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, cinnolinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, xcex2-carbolinyl, phenanthridinyl, acridinyl, perimidinyl, phenanthrolinyl, phenazinyl, isothiazolyl, phenothiazinyl, isoxazolyl, furazanyl, biphenyl, terphenyl, fluorenyl or phenoxazinyl, each unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4alkylthio, hydroxy, halogen, amino, C1-C4alkylamino, phenylamino or di(C1-C4alkyl)amino, or R1 is a radical of formula II 
and
when n is 2
R1 is phenylene or naphthylene which is unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C4alkyl or hydroxy; or is xe2x80x94R12xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R13xe2x80x94,
R2, R3, R4 and R5 are each independently of one another hydrogen, chloro, hydroxy, C1-C25alkyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl, unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenyl, unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C8cycloalkyl; C1-C18alkoxy, C1-C8alkylthio, C1-C4alkylamino, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino, C1-C25alkanoyloxy, C1-C25alkanoylamino, C3-C25alkenoyloxy, C3-C25alkanoyloxy which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or Nxe2x80x94R14; C6-C8cycloalkylcarbonyloxy, benzoyloxy or C1-C12alkyl-substituted benzoyloxy; with the proviso that, when R2 is hydrogen or methyl, R7 or R9 is not hydroxy or C1-C25alkanoyloxy, or each pair of substituents R2 and R3 or R3 and R4 or R4 and R5, together with the linking carbon atoms, forms a benzene ring; R4 is additionally xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94COR15 or xe2x80x94(CH2)qOH, or when R3, R5 and R6 are hydrogen, R4 is additionally a radical of formula III 
wherein R1 is as defined above for n=1,
R6 is hydrogen or a radical of formula IV 
in which R4 is not a radical of formula III and R1 is as defined above for n=1, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are each independently of one another hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, C1-C25alkyl, C2-C25alkyl which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or Nxe2x80x94R14; C1-C25-alkoxy, C2-C25alkoxy which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or Nxe2x80x94R14; C1-C25alkylthio, C3-C25alkenyl, C3-C25alkenyloxy, C3-C25alkynyl, C3-C25alkynyloxy, C7-C9phenylalkyl, C7-C9phenylalkoxy, unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenyl; unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenoxy; unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C8cycloalkyl; unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C8cycloalkoxy; C1-C4alkylamino, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino, C1-C25alkanoyl, C3-C25alkanoyl which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or Nxe2x80x94R14; C1-C25alkanoyloxy, C3-C25alkanoyloxy which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or Nxe2x80x94R14; C1-C25alkanoylamino, C3-C25alkenoyl, C3-C25alkenoyl which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or Nxe2x80x94R14; C3-C25alkenoyloxy which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or Nxe2x80x94R14; C6-C9cycloalkylcarbonyl, C6-C9cycloalkylcarbonyloxy, benzoyl or C1-C12alkyl-substituted benzoyl; benzoyloxy or C1-C12alkyl-substituted benzoyloxy; 
or also in formula II each pair of substitutents R7 and R8 or R8 and R11, together with the linking carbon atoms, forms a benzene ring,
R11 is hydrogen, C1-C25alkyl, C1-C25alkylthio, C3-C25alkenyl, C3-C25alkynyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl, unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenyl; unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C8cycloalkyl; C1-C4alkylamino, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino, C1-C25alkanoyl, C3-C25alkanoyl which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or Nxe2x80x94R14; C1-C25alkanoylamino, C3-C25alkenoyl, C3-C25alkenoyl which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or Nxe2x80x94R14; C6-C9cycloalkylcarbonyl, benzoyl or C1-C12alkyl-substituted benzoyl; with the proviso that at least one of R7, R8, R9, R10 or R11 is not hydrogen, R12 and R13 are each independently of the other unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenylene or naphthylene,
R14 is hydrogen or C1-C8alkyl,
R15 is hydroxy, 
R16 and R17 are each independently of the other hydrogen CF3, C1-C12alkyl or phenyl, or
R16 and R17, together with the linking carbon atom, form a C5-C8cycloalkylidene ring which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 to 3 C1-C4alkyl groups;
R18 and R19 are each independently of the other hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl or phenyl,
R20 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl,
R21 is hydrogen, unsubstituted or C1C4alkyl-substituted phenyl; C1-C25alkyl, C2-C25alkyl which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or Nxe2x80x94R14; C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted in the phenyl moiety by 1 to 3 C1-C4alkyl groups; C7-C25phenylalkyl which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or Nxe2x80x94R14 and which is unsubstituted or substituted in the phenyl moiety by 1 to 3 C1-C4alkyl groups; or R20 and R21, together with the linking carbon atoms, form a C5-C12cycloalkylidene ring which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 to 3 C1-C4alkyl groups;
R22 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl,
R23 is hydrogen, C1-C25alkanoyl, C3-C25alkenoyl, C3-C25alkanoyl which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or Nxe2x80x94R14; C2-C25alkanoyl which is substituted by a di(C1-C6alkyl)phosphonate group; C6-C9cycloalkylcarbonyl, thenoyl, furoyl, benzoyl or C1-C12alkyl-substituted benzoyl; 
R24 and R25 are each independently of the other hydrogen or C1-C18alkyl,
R26 is hydrogen or C1-C8alkyl,
R27 is a direct bond, C1C18alkylene, C2-C18alkylene which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or Nxe2x80x94R14; C2-C18alkenylene, C2-C20alkylidene, C7-C20phenylalkylidene, C5-C8cycloalkylene, C7-C8bicycloalkylene, unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenylene, 
R28 is hydroxy, 
R29 is oxygen xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or 
R30 is C1-C8alkyl or phenyl,
R31 is hydrogen or C1-C18alkyl,
M is a metal cation of valency r,
X is a direct bond, oxygen, sulfur or xe2x80x94NR31xe2x80x94,
N is 1 or 2
p 0, 1 or 2,
q is 1,2,3,4,5 or 6
r is 1,2 or 3, and
s is 0, 1 or 2
Naphthyl, phenanthryl, anthryl, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-2-naphthyl, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-1-naphthyl, thienyl, benzo[b]thienyl, naphtho[2,3-b]thienyl, thiathrenyl, dibenzofuryl, chromenyl, xanthenyl, phenoxathiinyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, indolizinyl, isoindolyl, indolyl, indazolyl, purinyl, quinolizinyl, isoquinolyl, quinolyl, phthalazinyl, naphthyridinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, cinnolinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, xcex2-carbolinyl, phenanthridinyl, acridinyl, perimidinyl, phenanthrolinyl, phenazinyl, isothiazolyl, phenothiazinyl, isoxazolyl, furazanyl, biphenyl, terphenyl, fluorenyl or phenoxazinyl, each unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4alkylthio, hydroxy, halogen, amino, C1-C4alkylamino, phenylamino or di(C1-C4alkyl)amino, will typically be 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 1-phenylamino-4-naphthyl, 1-methylnaphthyl, 2-methylnaphthyl, 1-methoxy-2-naphthyl, 2methoxy-1-naphthyl, 1-dimethylamino-2-naphthyl, 1,2-dimethyl-4-naphthyl, 1,2-dimethyl-6-naphthyl, 1,2-dimethyl-7-naphthyl, 1,3-dimethyl-6naphthyl, 1,4-dimethyl-6-naphthyl, 1,5-dimethyl-2-naphthyl, 1,6-dimethyl-2-naphthyl, 1-hydroxy-2-naphthyl, 2-hydroxy-1-naphthyl, 1,4-dihydroxy-2-naphthyl, 7-phenanthryl, 1-anthryl, 2-anthryl, 9-anthryl, 3-benzo[b]thienyl, 5-benzo[b]thienyl, 2-benzo[b]-thienyl, 4-dibenzofuryl, 4,7-dibenzofuryl, 4-methyl-7-dibenzofuryl, 2-xanthenyl, 8-methyl-2-xanthenyl, 3-xanthenyl, 2-phenoxathiinyl, 2,7-phenoxathiinyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyle, 5-methyl-3-pyrrolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 5-imidazolyl, 2-methyl, 4-imidazolyl, 2ethyl-4-imidazolyl, 2-ethyl-5-imidazolyl, 3-pyrazolyl, 1-methyl-3-pyrazolyl, 1-propyl-4-pyrazolyl, 2-pyrazinyl, 5,6-dimethyl-2-pyrazinyl, 2-indolizinyl, 2-methyl-3-isoindolyl, 2-methyl-1-isoindolyl, 1-methyl-2-indolyl, 1-methyl-3-indolyl, 1,5-dimethyl-2-indolyl, 1-methyl-3-indazolyl, 2,7-dimethyl-8-purinyl, 2-methoxy-7-methyl-8-purinyl, 2-quinolizinyl, 3-isoquinolyl, 6-isoquinolyl, 7-isoquinolyl, isoquinolyl, 3-methoxy-6-isoquinolyl, 2-quinolyl, 6-quinolyl, 7-quinolyl, 2-methoxy-3-quinolyl, 2-methoxy-6-quinolyl, 6-phthalazinyl, 7-phthalazinyl, 1-methoxy-6-phthalazinyl, 1,4-dimethoxy-6-phthalazinyl, 1,8-naphthyridin-2-yl, 2-quinoxalinyl, 6-quinoxalinyl, 2,3-dimethyl-6-quinoxalinyl, 2,3-dimethoxy-6-quinoxalinyl, 2-quinazolinyl, 7-quinazolinyl, 2-dimethylamino-6-quinazolinyl, 3-cinnolinyl, 6-cinnolinyl, 7-cinnolinyl, 3-methoxy-7-cinnolinyl, 2-pteridinyl, 6-pteridinyl, 7-pteridinyl, 6,7-dimethoxy-2-pteridinyl, 2-carbazolyl, 3-carbazolyl, 9-methyl-2-carbazolyl, 9-methyl-3-carbazolyl, xcex2-carbolin-3-yl, 1methyl-xcex2-carbolin-3-yl, 1-methyl-xcex2-carbolin, 6-yl, 3-phenanthridinyl, 2-acridinyl, 3-acridinyl, 2-perimidinyl, 1-methyl-5-perimidinyl, 5-phenanthrolinyl, 6-phenanthrolinyl, 1-phenazinyl, 2-phenazinyl, 3-isothiazolyl, 4-isothiazolyl, 5-isothiazolyl, 2-phenothiazinyl, 3-phenothiazinyl, 10-methyl-3-phenothiazinyl, 3-isoxazolyl, 4-isoxazolyl, 5-isoxazolyl, 4-methyl-3-furazanyl, 2-phenoxazinyl or 10-methyl-2-phenoxazinyl.
Particularly preferred above substitutents are naphthyl, phenanthryl, anthryl, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-2-naphthyl, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-1-naphthyl, thienyl, benzo[b]thienyl, naphtho[2,3-b]thienyl, thiathrenyl, dibenzofuryl, chromenyl, xanthenyl, phenoxathiinyl, pyrrolyl, isoindolyl, indolyl, phenothiazinyl, biphenyl, terphenyl, fluorenyl or phenoxazinyl each unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4alkylthio, hydroxy, phenylamino or di(C1-C4alkyl)amino, typically 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 1-phenylamino-naphthyl, 1-methylnaphthyl, 2-methylnaphthyl, 1 -methoxy-2-naphthyl, 2-methoxy-1-naphthyl, 1-dimethylamino-2-naphthyl, 1,2-dimethyl-4-naphthyl, 1,2-dimethyl-6-naphthyl, 1,4-dimethyl-6-naphthyl, 1,5-dimethyl-2-naphthyl, 1,6-dimethyl-2-naphthyl, 1-hydroxy-2-naphthyl, 2-hydroxy-1-naphthyl, 1,4-dihydroxy-2naphthyl, 7-phenanthryl, 1-anthryl, 2-anthryl, 9-anthryl, 3-benzo[b]thienyl, 5-benzo[b]thienyl, 2-benzo[b]thienyl, 4-dibenzofuryl, 4,7-dibenzofuryl, 4-methyl-7-dibenzofuryl, 2-xanthenyl, 8-methyl-2-xanthenyl, 3-xanthenyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 2-phenothiazinyl, 3-phenothiazinyl, 10-methyl-3-phenothiazinyl.
Halogen substitutents will conveniently be chloro, bromo or iodo. Chloro is preferred.
Alkanoyl of up to 25 carbon atoms inclusive is a branched or unbranched radical, typically including formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butanoyl, pentanoyl, hexanoyl, heptanoyl, octanoyl, nonanoyl, decanoyl, undecanoyl, dodecanoyl, tridecanoyl, tetradecanoyl, pentadecanoyl, hexadecanoyl, heptadecanoyl, octadecanoyl, eicosanoyl or docosanoyl. Alkanoyl of 2 to 18, most preferably 2 to 12, e.g. 2 to 6, carbon atoms, is preferred. Acetyl is particularly preferred.
C2-C25Alkanoyl substituted by a di(C1-C6alkyl) phosphonate group will typically be (CH3CH2O)2 POCH2COxe2x80x94, (CH3O)2POCH2COxe2x80x94, (CH3CH2 CH2CH2O)2 POCH2COxe2x80x94, (CH3CH2O)2 POCH2CH2COxe2x80x94, (CH3O)2 POCH2CH2COxe2x80x94, (CH3CH2CH2CH2O)2POCH2CH2COxe2x80x94, (CH3CH2O)2PO (CH2)4COxe2x80x94, (CH3CH2O)2PO(CH2)8COxe2x80x94 or (CH3CH2O)2 PO(CH2)17COxe2x80x94.
Alkanoyloxy of up to 25 carbon atoms is an unbranched or branched radical and is typically formyloxy, acetoxy, propionyloxy, butanoyloxy, pentanoyloxy, hexanoyloxy, heptanoyloxy, octanoyloxy, nonanoyloxy, decanoyloxy, undecanoyloxy, dodecanoyloxy, tridecanoyloxy, tetradecanoyloxy, pentadecanoyloxy, hexadecanoyloxy, heptadecanoyloxy, octadecanoyloxy, eicosanoyloxy or docosanoyloxy. Alkanoyloxy of 2 to 18, preferably 2 to 12, e.g. 2 to 6, carbon atoms is preferred. Acetoxy is particularly preferred.
Alkenoyl of 3 to 25 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical, typically including propenoyl, 2-butenoyl, 3-butenoyl, isobutenoyl, n-2,4-pentadienoyl, 3-methyl-2-butenoyl, n-2-octenoyl, n-2-dodecenoyl, isododecenoyl, oleoyl, n-2-octadecenoyl or n-4-octadecenoyl. Alkenoyl of 3 to 18, preferably 3 to 12, e.g. 3 to 6, most preferably 3 to 4, carbon atoms is preferred.
C3-C25Alkenoyl interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or Nxe2x80x94R14 is typically CH3OCH2CH2CHxe2x95x90CHCOxe2x80x94 or CH3OCH2CH2OCHxe2x95x90CHCOxe2x80x94.
Alkenoyloxy of 3 to 25 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical, typically including propenoyloxy, 2-butenoyloxy, 3-butenoyloxy, isobutenoyloxy, n-2,4-pentadienoyloxy, 3-methyl-2-butenoyloxy, n-2-octenoyloxy, n-2-dodecenoyloxy, isododecenoyloxy, oleoyloxy, n-2-octadecenoyloxy or n-4-otadecenoyloxy. Alkenoyloxy of 3 to 18, preferably 3 to 2, typically 3 to 6, most preferably 3 to 4, carbon atoms is preferred.
C3-C25Alkenoyloxy interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or Nxe2x80x94R14 will typically be CH3OCH2CH2CHxe2x95x90CHCOOxe2x80x94 or CH3OCH2CH2OCHxe2x95x90CHCOOxe2x80x94.
C3-C25-Alkanoyl interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or Nxe2x80x94R14 will typically be CH3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)2Oxe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)3Oxe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94 or CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)4Oxe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94.
C3-C25-Alkanoyloxy interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or Nxe2x80x94R14 will typically be CH3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2COOxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2COOxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2COOxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2COOxe2x80x94, CH3Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2COOxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)3Oxe2x80x94CH2COOxe2x80x94 or CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)4Oxe2x80x94CH2COOxe2x80x94.
C6-C9Cycloalkylcarbonyl is typically cyclopentylcarbonyl, cyclohexylcarbonyl, cycloheptylcarbonyl or cyclooctylcarbonyl. Cyclohexylcarbonyl is preferred.
C6-C9Cycloalkylcarbonyloxy is typically cyclopentylcarbonyloxy, cyclohexylcarbonyloxy, cycloheptycarbonyloxy or cyclooctylcarbonyloxy. Cyclohexylcarbonyloxy is preferred.
C1-C12Alkyl-substituted benzoyl which preferably carries 1 to 3, most preferably 1 or 2, alkyl groups, is typically o-, m- or p-methylbenzoyl, 2,3-dimethylbenzoyl, 2,4-dimethylbenzoyl, 2,5-dimethylbenzoyl, 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl, 3,4-dimethylbenzoyl, 3,5-dimethylbenzoyl, 2-methyl-6-ethylbenzoyl, 4-tert-butylbenzoyl 2-ethylbenzoyl, 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl, 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl or 3,5-di-tert-butylbenzoyl. Preferred substituents are C1-C8alkyl, most preferably C1-C4alkyl.
C1-C12Alkyl-substituted benzoyloxy which preferably carries 1 to 3, most preferably 1 or 2, alkyl groups, is typically o-,m- or p-methylbenzoyloxy, 2,3-dimethylbenzoyloxy, 2,4-dimethylbenzoyloxy, 2,5-dimethylbenzoyloxy, 2,6-dimethylbenzoyloxy, 3,4-dimethylbenzoyloxy, 3,5-dimethylbenzoyloxy, 2-methyl-6-ethylbenzoyloxy, 4-tert-butylbenzoyloxy, 2-ethylbenzoyloxy, 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyloxy, 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyloxy or 3,5-di-tert-butylbenzoyloxy. Preferred substituents are C1-C8alkyl, preferably C1-C4alkyl.
Alkyl of up to 25 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical and is typically methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 2-ethylbutyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, 1-methylpentyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, n-hexyl 1-methylhexyl, n-heptyl, isoheptyl, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl, 1-methylheptyl, 3-methylheptyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, 1,1,3-trimethylhexyl, 1,1,3,3-tetrmethylpentyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, 1-methylundecyl, dodecyl, 1,1,3,3,5,5-hexamethylhexyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl, hexadecyl heptadecyl, octadecyl eicosyl or docosyl. A preferred meaning of R2 and R4 is typically C1-C18alkyl. A particularly preferred meaning of R4 is C1-C4alkyl.
Alkenyl of 3 to 25 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical, typically including propenyl 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, isobutenyl, n-2,4-pentadienyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, n-2-octenyl, n-2-dodecenyl, isododecenyl, oleyl, n-2-octadecenyl or n-4-octadecenyl. Alkenyl of 3 to 18, preferably 3 to 12, typically 3 to 6, most preferably 3 to 4, carbon atoms is preferred.
Alkenyloxy of 3 to 25 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical, typically including propenyloxy, 2-butenyloxy, 3-butenyloxy, isobutenyloxy, n-2,4-pentadienyloxy, 3-methyl-2-butenyloxy, n-2-octenyloxy, n-2-dodecenyloxy, isododecenyloxy, oleyloxy, n-2-octadecenyloxy or n-4-octadecenyloxy. Alkenyloxy of 3 to 18, preferably 3 to 12, typically 3 to 6, most preferably 3 to 4, carbon atoms is preferred.
Alkynyl of 3 to 25 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical, typically including propynyl (xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1CH), 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, n-2-octynyl or n-2-dodecynyl. Alkynyl of 3 to 18, preferably 3 to 12, typically 3 to 6, most preferably 3 to 4, carbon atoms is preferred.
Alkynyloxy of 3 to 25 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical, typically including propynyloxy (xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1CH), 2-butynyloxy, 3-butynyloxy, n-2-octynyloxy, or n-2-dodecynyloxy. Alkynyloxy of 3 to 18, preferably 3 to 12, typically 3 to 6, most preferably 3 to 4, carbon atoms is preferred.
C2-C25Alkyl interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or  greater than Nxe2x80x94R14 will typically be CH3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)2Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)3Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)4Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94.
C7-C9Phenylalkyl may typically be benzyl, xcex1-methylbenzyl, xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzoyl or 2-phenylethyl. Benzyl and xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl are preferred.
C7-C9Phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted in the phenyl moiety by 1 to 3 C1-C4alkyl groups will typically be benzyl, xcex1-methylbenzyl, xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl, 2-phenylethyl, 2-methylbenzyl, 3-methylbenzyl, 4-methylbenzyl, 2,4-dimethylbenzyl, 2,6-dimethylbenzyl or 4-tert-butylbenzyl. Benzyl is preferred.
C7-C25Phenylalkyl which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or  greater than Nxe2x80x94R14 and is unsubstituted or substituted in the phenyl moiety by 1 to 3 C1-C4alkyl groups is a branched or unbranched radical such as phenoxymethyl, 2-methylphenoxymethyl, 3-methylphenoxymethyl, 4-methylphenoxymethyl, 2,4-dimethylphenoxymethyl, 2,3-dimethyphenoxymethyl, phenylthiomethyl, N-methyl-N-phenyl-methyl, N-ethyl-N-phenylmethyl, 4-tert-butylphenoxymethyl, 4-tert-butylphenoxyethoxymethyl, 2,4-di-tert-butylphenoxymethyl, 2,4-di-tert-butylphenoxyethoxymethyl, phenoxyethoxyethoxyethoxymethyl, benzyloxymethyl, benzyloxyethoxymethyl, N-benzyl-N-ethylmethyl or N-benzyl-N-isopropyl-methyl.
C7-C9Phenylalkoxy is typically benzyloxy, xcex1-methylbenzyloxy, xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyloxy or 2-phenylethoxy. Benzyloxy is preferred.
C1-C4Alkyl-substituted phenyl that preferably contains 1 to 3, preferably 1 or 2, alkyl groups, will typically be o-, m- or p-methylphenyl, 2,3-dimethylphenyl, 2,4-dimethylphenyl, 2,5-dimethylphenyl, 2,6-dimethylphenyl, 3,4-dimethylphenyl, 3,5-dimethylphenyl, 2-methyl-6-ethylphenyl, 4-tert-butylphenyl, 2-ethylphenyl or 2,6-diethylphenyl.
C1-C4Alkyl-substituted phenoxy which preferably contains 1 to 3, most preferably 1 or 2, alkyl groups, is typically o-, m- or p-methylphenoxy, 2,3-dimethylphenoxy, 2,4-dimethylphenoxy, 2,5-dimethylphenoxy, 2,6-dimethylphenoxy, 3,4-dimethylphenoxy, 3,5-dimethylphenoxy, 2-methyl-6-ethylphenoxy, 4-tert-butylphenoxy, 2-ethylphenoxy or 2,6di-ethylphenoxy.
Unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C8cycloalkyl is typically cyclopentyl, methylcyclopentyl, dimethylcyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, methylcyclohexyl, dimethylcyclohexyl, trimethylcyclohexyl, tert-butylcyclohexyl, cyclopheptyl or cyclooctyl. Cyclohexyl and tert-butylcyclobexyl are preferred.
Unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C8cycloalkoxy is typically cyclopentoxy, methylcyclopentoxy, dimethylcyclopentoxy, cyclohexoxy, methylcyclohexoxy, dimethylcyclohexoxy, trimethylcyclohexoxy, tert-butylcyclohexoxy, cycloheptoxy or cyclooctoxy. Cyclohexoxy and tert-butylcyclohexoxy are preferred.
Alkoxy of up to 25 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical and is typically methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, pentoxy, isopentoxy, hexoxy, heptoxy, octoxy, decyloxy, tetradecyloxy, hexadecyloxy or octadecyloxy. Alkoxy of 1 to 12, preferably 1 to 8, e.g. 1 to 6, carbon atoms is preferred.
C2-C25Alkoxy interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or  greater than NR14 is typically CH3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94, CH3N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)2Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)3Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94 or CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)4Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2Oxe2x80x94.
Alkylthio of up to 25 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical and is typically methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, isopropylthio, n-butylthio, isobutylthio, pentylthio, isopentylthio, hexylthio, heptylthio, octylthio, decylthio, tetradecylithio, hexadecylthio or octadecylthio. Alkylthio of 1 to 12, preferably 1 to 8, e.g. 1 to 6, carbon atoms is preferred.
Alkylamino of up to 4 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical and is typically methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, isopropylamino, n-butylamino, isobutylamino or tert-butylamino.
Di(C1-C4)alkylamino also signifies that the two moieties, each independently of the other, are branched or unbranched, and is typically dimethylamino, methylethylamino, diethylamino, methyl-n-propylamino, methylisopropylamino, methyl-n-butylamino, methylisobutylamino, ethylisopropylamino, ethyl-n-butylamino, ethylisobutylamino, ethyl-tert-butylamino, diethylamino, diisopropylamino, isopropyl-n-butylamino, isopropylisobutylamino, di-n-butylamino or diisobutylamino.
Alkanoylamino of up to 25 carbon atoms is an unbranched or branched radical and is typically formylamino, acetylamino, propionylamino, butanoylamino, pentanoylamino, hexanoylamino, heptanoylamino, octanoylamino, nonanoylamino, decanoylamino, undecanoylamino, dodecanoylamino, tridecanoylamino, tetradecanoylamino, pentadecanoylamino, hexadecanoylamino, heptadecanoylamino, octadecanoylamino, eicosanoylamino oder docosanoylamino. Alkanoylamino of 2 to 18, preferably 2 to 12, e.g. 2 to 6, carbon atoms is preferred.
C1-C18Alkylene is a branched or unbranched radical, typically methylene, ethylene, propylene, trimethylene, tetramethylene, pentamethylene, hexamethylene, hexamethylene, octanethylene, decamethylene, dodecamethylene or octadecamethylene. C1-C12Alkylene is preferred, and C1-C8alkylene is particularly preferred.
A C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C12cycloalkylene ring which preferably contains 1 to 3, preferably 1 to 2 branched or unbranched alkyl groups will typically be cyclopentylene, methylcyclopentylene, dimethylcyclopentylene, cyclohexylene, methylcyclohexylene, dimethylcyclohexylerie, trimethylcyclohexylene, tert-butylcyclohexylene, cycloheptylene, cyclooctylene or cyclodecylene. Cycloheylene and tert-butylcyclohexylene.
C2-C18Alkylene which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or  greater than Nxe2x80x94R14 will typically be xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)2Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)3Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)4Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94.
C2-C18Alkenylene is typically vinylene, methylvinylene, octenylethylene or dodecenylelhylene, C2-C8Alkenylene is preferred.
Alkylidene of 2 to 20 carbon atoms may typically be ethylidene, propyliden, butylidene, pentylidene, 4-methylpentylidene, heptylidene, nonylidene, tridecylidene, nonadecylidene, 1-methylethylidene, 1-ethylpropylidene or 1-ethylpentylidene, C2-C8Alkylidene is preferred.
Phenylalkylidene of 7 to 20 carbon atoms may typically be benzylidene, 2-phenylethylidene or 1-phenyl-2-hexylidene. C7-C9Phenyalkylidene is preferred.
C5-C8Cycloalkylene is a saturated hydrocarbon group having two free valences and at least one ring unit and is typically cyclopentylene, cyclohexylene, cycloheptylene or cyclooctylene. Cyclohexylene is preferred.
C7-C8Bicycloalkylene may be bicycloheptylene or bicyclooctylene.
Unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenylene or naphthylene is typically 1,2-, 1,3-, 1,4-phenylene, 1,2-,1,3-, 1,4-, 1,6-, 1,7-, 2,6- or 2,7-naphthylene, 1,4-phenylene is preferred.
A C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C8cycloalkylidene ring that preferably contains 1 to 3, most preferably 1 to 2, branched or unbranched alkyl groups, is typically cyclopentylidene, methylcyclopentylidene, dimethylcyclopentylidene, cyclohexylidene, methylcyclohexylidene, dimethylcyclohexylidene, trimethylcyclohexylidene, tert-butylcyclohexylidene, cycloheptylidene or cyclooctylidene. Cyclohexylidene and tert-butylcyclohexylidene are preferred.
A mono-, di- or trivalent metal cation is preferably an alkali metal cation, an alkaline earth metal cation or an aluminium cation, typically Na+, K+, Mg++ or Al+++.
Interesting compounds of formula I are those wherein, when n is 1, R1 is phenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted in para-position by C1-C18alkylthio or di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino; mono- to penta-substituted alkylphenyl containing together a maximum number of 18 carbon atoms in the 1 to 5 alkyl substituents; naphthyl, biphenyl, terphenyl, phenanthryl, anthryl, fluorenyl, carbazolyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, phenothiazinyl or 5,6,7,8-tetrahydronaphthyl, each unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4alkylthio, hydroxy or amino.
Preferred compounds of formula I are those wherein, when n is 2,
R1 is xe2x80x94R12xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R13xe2x80x94,
R12 and R13 are phenylene,
X is oxygen or xe2x80x94NR31-, and
R31 is C1-C4alkyl.
Further preferred compounds of formula I are those wherein, when n is 1, R1 is naphthyl, phenanthryl, thienyl, dibenzofuryl, carbazolyl, fluorenyl, each unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4alkylthio, hydroxy, halogen, amino, C1-C4alkylamino or di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, or is a radical of formula II 
R7, R8, R9 and R10 are each independently of one another hydrogen, chloro, bromo, hydroxy, C1-C18alkyl, C2-C18alkyl which is interrupted by oxygen or sulfur; C1-C18-alkoxy, C2-C18alkoxy which is interrupted by oxygen or sulfur; C1-C18alkylthio, C3-C12-alkenyloxy, C3-C12alkynyloxy, C7-C9phenylalkyl, C7-C9phenylalkoxy, unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenyl; phenoxy, cyclohexyl, C5-C8cycloalkoxy; C1-C4alkylamino, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino, C1-C12alkanoyl, C3-C12alkanoyl which is interrupted by oxygen or sulfur; C1-C12alkanoyloxy, C3-C12alkanoyloxy which is interrupted by oxygen or sulfur; C1-C12alkanoylamino, C3-C12alkenoyl, C3-C12alkenoyloxy, cyclhexylcarbonyl, cyclohexylcarbonyloxy, benzoyl or C1-C4alkyl-substituted benzoyl; benzoyloxy or C1-C4-alkyl substituted benzoyloxy; 
or in formula II each pair of substituents R7 and R8 and R11, together with the linking carbon atoms, forms a benzene ring,
R11 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C1-C18alkylthio, C7-C9phenylalkyl, unsubstituted or C1-C4-alkyl-substituted phenyl; cyclohexyl, C1-C4alkylamino, di(C1-C4-alkyl) amino, C1-C12-alkanoyl, C3-C12alkanoyl which is interrupted by oxygen or sulfur; C1-C12alkanoylamino, C3-C12alkenoyl, cyclohexylcarbonyl, benzoyl or C1-C4alkyl-substituted benzoyl; with the proviso that at least one of R7, R8, R9, R10 or R11 is not hydrogen;
R15 is hydroxy, C1-C12alkoxy or 
R18 and R19 are each independently of the other hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl,
R20 is hydrogen,
R21 is hydrogen, phenyl, C1-C18alkyl, C2-C18alkyl which is interrupted by oxygen or sulfur, C7-C9phenylalkyl, C7-C18phenylalkyl which is interrupted by oxygen or sulfur and which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 to 3 C1-C4alkyl groups, and R19 and R20, together with the linking carbon atoms, form a cyclohexylene ring which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 to 3 C1-C4alkyl groups,
R22 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl,
R23 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkanoyl, C3-C12alkenoyl, C3-C12alkanoyl which is interrupted by oxygen or sulfur;
C2-C12alkanoyl which is substituted by a di(C1-C6-alkyl) phosphonate group; C6-C9cycloalkylcarbonyl, benzoyl, 
R24 and R25 are each independently of the other hydrogen or C1-C12alkyl,
R26 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl,
R27 is C1-C12alkylene, C2-C8alkenylene, C2-C8alkylidene, C7-C12phenylalkylidene, C5-C8cycloalkylene or phenylene,
R28 is hydroxy, C1-C12alkoxy or 
R29 is hydrogen or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94,
R30 is C1-C18alkyl or phenyl, and
s is 1 or 2.
Also preferred are compounds of formula I, wherein, when n is 1, R1 is phenanthryl, thienyl, dibenzofuryl, unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted carbazolyl; or fluorenyl, or R1 is a radical of formula II 
R7, R8, R9 and R10 are each independently of one another hydrogen, chloro, hydroxy, C1-C18alkyl, C1-C18alkoxy, C1-C18alkylthio, C3-C4alkenyloxy, C3-C4-alkynyloxy, phenyl, benzoyl, benzoyloxy or 
R11 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C1-C18alkylthio, phenyl or cyclohexyl; with the proviso that at least one of R7, R8, R9, R10 or R11 is not hydrogen,
R20 is hydrogen,
R21 is hydrogen, phenyl or C1-C18alkyl, or R20 and R22, together with the linking carbon atoms, form a cyclohexylene ring which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 to 3 C1-C4-alkyl groups,
R22 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl, and
R23 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkanoyl or benzoyl.
Compounds of formula I are especially preferred, wherein, when n is 1, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are each independently of one another hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl, and R11 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C1-C4alkylthio or phenyl; with the proviso that at least one of R7, R8, R9, R10 or R11 is not hydrogen.
Particularly interesting compounds of formula I are those wherein R2, R3, R4 and R5 are each independently of one another hydrogen, chloro, C1-C18alkyl, benzyl, phenyl, C5-C8-cycloalkyl, C1-C18alkoxy, C1-C18alkylthio, C1-C18alkanoyloxy, C1-C18alkanoylamino, C3-C18alkenoyloxy or benzoyloxy; with the proviso that, when R2 is hydrogen or methyl, R7 or R9 is not hydroxy or C1-C25alkanoyloxy, or each pair of substituents R2 and R3 or R3 and R4 or R4 and R5, together with the linking carbon atoms, forms a benzene ring, R4 is additionally xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94COR15 or xe2x80x94(CH2)qOH or, if R3, R5 and R6 are hydrogen, R4 is additionally a radical of formula III,
R15 is hydroxy, C1-C12alkoxy or 
R16 and R17 are methyl groups or, together with the linking carbon atom, form a C5-C8-cycloalkylidene ring which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 to 3 C1-C4alkyl groups,
R24 and R25 are each independently of the other hydrogen or C1-C12alkyl,
p is 1 or 2, and
q is 2,3,4,5 or 6.
Particularly interesting compounds of formula I are also those wherein at least two of R2, R3, R4 and R5 are hydrogen.
Compounds of formula I of very particular interest are those wherein R3 and R5 are hydrogen.
Very particularly preferred compounds of formula I are those wherein
R2 is C1-C4alkyl,
R3 is hydrogen,
R4 is C1-C4alkyl or, if R6 is hydrogen, R4 is additionally a radical of formula III,
R5 is hydrogen, and
R16 and R17, together with the linking carbon atom, form a cyclohexylidene ring.
The compounds of formula I can be prepared in per se known manner.
Conveniently, a phenol of formula V 
wherein R2, R3, R4 and R5 have the given meanings, is reacted with a mandelic acid derivative of formula VI which is substituted at the phenyl ring, wherein R7, R8, R9, R10 and R11 have the given meanings, at elevated temperature, preferably in the temperature range from 130 to 200xc2x0 C., in the melt or in a solvent, under normal pressure or a slight vacuum, to the novel compounds of formula I, wherein R6 is hydrogen.
To prepare the novel compounds of formula I, wherein n is 2, R6 is hydrogen and R1 is e.g. xe2x80x94R12xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R13xe2x80x94, and R12, R13 and X have the given meanings, 2 equivalents of the phenol of formula V are used.
It is preferred to carry out the reaction in the presence of a solvent such as acetic acid, propionic acid or formic acid, in the temperature range from 50 to 130xc2x0 C. The reaction can be catalysed by the addition of an acid such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid or methanesulfonic acid. The reaction may conveniently be carried out as described in the references cited at the outset, in particular according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,863, Example 1, column 8, lines 35-45.
The drawback of this process for the preparation of compounds of formula I is that it is necessary to use mandelic acids that are substituted at the phenyl ring or heterocyclic mandelic acids. However, not very many of these acids are known in the literature and the known syntheses for the preparation of these mandelic acids are quite troublesome.
A novel process for the preparation of compounds of formula I, which is also the subject matter of a parallel application, is therefore preferred.
Typically, a compound of formula VII xe2x80x83[H]nxe2x80x94R1 xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VIII)
wherein R2, R3, R4 and R5 have the given meanings, is reacted with a compound of formula VIII, wherein R1 has the given meaning, to compounds of formula I.
The reaction conditions of the inventive process are the following:
The reaction can be carried out at elevated temperature, preferably in the range from 70 to 200xc2x0 C., in the melt or in a solvent and under normal pressure or slight vacuum.
It is particularly preferred to carry out the reaction in the boiling range of the compound of formula VIII.
The preferred solvent is the compound of formula VIII, which is simultaneously the reactant.
Suitable solvents are those which do not participate in the reaction, typically halogenated hydrocarbons, hydrocarbons, ethers or deactivated aromatic hydrocarbons.
Preferred halogenated hydrocarbons are dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, chloroform or carbon tetrachloride.
Preferred hydrocarbons are typically octane and the commercially available isomeric fractions such as the hexane faction, white spirit or ligroin.
Preferred ethers are typically dibutyl ether, methyl tert-butyl ether or diethylene glycol dimethyl ether.
Illustrative examples of deactivated aromatic hydrocarbons are nitrobenzene or pyridine.
The water of reaction is preferably removed continuously, preferably by adding an agent that absorbs water, for example a molecular sieve. Most preferably the water is removed continuously as an azeotrope by distillation via a water separator.
This process for the preparation of compounds of formula I is preferably carried out in the presence of a catalyst.
Suitable catalysts are protonic acids, Lewis acids, aluminium silicates, ion exchange resins, zeolites, naturally occurring sheet silicates or modified sheet silicates.
Suitable protonic acids are typically acids of inorganic or organic salts, for example hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, methanesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid or carboxylic acids such as acetic acid. p-Toluenesulfonic acid is particularly preferred.
Illustrative examples of suitable Lewis acids are tin tetrachloride, aluminum chloride, zinc chloride or borotrifluoride etherate. Tin tetrachloride and aluminum chloride are especially preferred.
Illustrative examples of suitable aluminium silicates are those that are widely used in the petrochemical industry and are also known as amorphous aluminium silicates. These compounds contains c. 10-30% of silicon monoxide and 70-90% of aluminium oxide. A particularly preferred aluminium silicate is HA-HPV(copyright) available from Ketjen (Akzo).
Illustrative examples of suitable ion exchange resins are styrene-divinylbenzene resins which additionally carry sulfonic acids groups, for example Amberlite 200(copyright) and Amberlyst(copyright) available from Rohm and Haas, or Dowex 50(copyright) available from Dow Chemicals; perfluorinated ion exchange resins such as Nafion H(copyright) solid by DuPont; or other super-acid ion exchange resins such as those as described by T. Yamaguchi, Applied Catalysis, 61, 1-25 (1990) or M. Hino et al., J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun. 1980, 851-852.
Suitable zeolites are typically those widely used in petrochemistry as cracking catalysts and known as crystalline silicon-aluminium oxides of different crystal structure. Particularly preferred zeolites are the Faujasites available from Union Carbide, for example Zeolith X(copyright), Zeolith Y(copyright) and ultrastabile Zeolith Y(copyright); Zeohth Beta(copyright) and Zeolith ZSM-12(copyright) available from Mobile Oil Co.; and Zeolith Mordenit(copyright) available from Norton.
Suitable naturally occurring sheet silicates are termed xe2x80x9cacid claysxe2x80x9d and typically include bentonites are montmorillonites, which are degraded, ground, treated with mineral acids and calcined industrially. Particularly suitable naturally occurring sheet silicates are the Fulcat(copyright) types available from Laporte Adsorbents Co., for example Fulcat 22A(copyright), Fulcat 22B(copyright), Fulcat 20(copyright), Fulcat 30(copyright) or Fulcat 40(copyright); or the Fulmont(copyright) types available from Laporte Adsobents Co., for example Fulmont XMP-3(copyright) or Fulmont XMP-4(copyright). A particularly preferred catalyst is Fulcat 22B(copyright). The other Fulcat(copyright) types and Fulmont(copyright) types also belong to this preferred class, because there are only minor differences between the individual types, as for example in the number of acid centres.
Modified sheet silicates are also termed xe2x80x9cpillared claysxe2x80x9d and are derived from the above described naturally occurring sheet silicates by additionally containing between the silicate layers oxides of e.g. zirconium, iron, zinc, nickel, chromium, cobalt or magnesium. This type of catalyst is widely used, as described in the literature, inter alia by J. Clark et al., J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun. 1989, 1353-1354, but is available from only a very few firms. Particularly preferred modified sheet silicates typically include Envirocat EPZ-10(copyright), Envirocat EPZG(copyright) or Envirocat EPIC(copyright) available from Contract Chemicals.
Preferred catalysts are naturally occurring sheet silicates or modified sheet silicates.
Especially preferred is the process for the preparation of compounds of formula I, wherein the reaction is carried out in the presence of a catalyst of the Fulcat(copyright) type.
The catalyst is conventionally added in an amount of 1 to 60% by weight and, if particularly preferred catalyst of the Fulcat(copyright) type is used, in an amount of 1 to 30% by weight with respect to the compound of formula VII.
A particularly interesting process is also that for the preparation of compounds of formula I wherein, when n is 1, the molar ratio of the compound of formula VII to the compound of formula VIII is 1:1 to 1:20, and where n is 2, the molar ratio of the compound of formula VII to the compound of formula VIII is 3:1 to 2:1.
Before the reaction with a compound of formula VIII, the compounds of formula VII can be subjected to an additional reaction step by substituting the hydroxyl group in the compound of formula VII by halogen or activating said hydroxyl group with a leaving group. The reaction to give the compounds of formula IX 
wherein R32 is halogen or xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x232, and Rxe2x80x232 is typically C1-C25alkanoyl, C3-C25alkenoyl, C3-C25alkanoyl which is interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or  greater than Nxe2x80x94R14; C6-C9cycloalkylcarbonyl, thenoyl, furoyl, benzoyl or C1-C12alkyl-substituted benzoyl; naphthoyl or C1-C12alkyl-substituted naphthoyl; C1-C25alkanesulfonyl, fluoro-substituted C1-C25-alkanesulfonyl; phenylsulfonyl or C1-C12alkyl-substituted phenylsulfonyl, can be carried out in accordance with known substitution reactions described, inter alia, in Organikum 1986, pages 186-191; or by esterfication reactions described, inter alia, in Organikum 1986, pages 402-408.
Halogen substituents will conveniently be chloro, bromo or iodo. Chloro is preferred.
Alkanoyl of up to 25 carbon atoms inclusive is a branched or unbranched radical, typically including formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butanoyl, pentanoyl, hexanoyl, heptanoyl, octanoyl, nonanoyl, decanoyl, undecanoyl, dodecanoyl, tridecanoyl, tetradecanoyl, pentariecanoyl, hexadecanoyl, heptadecanoyl, octadecanoyl, eicosanoyl or docosanoyl. Rxe2x80x232 defined as alkanoyl preferably contains 2 to 18, most preferably 2 to 12, e.g. 2 to 6, carbon atoms. Acetyl is particularly preferred.
Alkenoyl of 3 to 25 carbon atoms is a branched or unbranched radical, typically including propenoyl, 2-butenoyl, 3-butenoyl, isobutenoyl, n-2,4-pentadienoyl, 3-methyl-2-butenoyl, n-2-ocetonyl, n-2-dodecenoyl, isododecenoyl, oleoyl, n-2-octadecenoyl or n-4-octadecenoyl. Alkenoyl of 3 to 18, preferably 3 to 12, e.g. 3 to 6, most preferably 3 to 4, carbon atoms is preferred.
C3-C25-Alkanoyl interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or  greater than Nxe2x80x94R14 will typically be CH3Oxe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94, CH3Sxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94, CH3(xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)2Oxe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94, CH3xe2x80x94(xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)3Oxe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94 or CH3xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94)4Oxe2x80x94CH2COxe2x80x94.
C6-C9Cycloalkylcarbonyl is typically cyclopentylcarbonyl, cyclohexylcarbonyl, cycloheptylcarbonyl or cyclooctylcarbonyl. Cyclohexylcarbonyl is preferred.
C1-C12Alkyl-substituted benzoyl which preferably carries 1 to 3, most preferably 1 or 2 alkyl groups, is typically o-, m- or p-methylbenzoyl, 2,3-dimethylbenzoyl, 2,4-dimethylbenzoyl, 2,5-dimethylbenzoyl, 2,6-dimethylbenzoyl, 3,4-dimethylbenzoyl, 3,5-dimethylbenzoyl, 2-methyl-6-ethylbenzoyl, 4-tert-butylbenzoyl, 2-ethylbenzoyl, 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl, 2,6-dimethyl-4-tert-butylbenzoyl or 3,5-ditert-butylbenzoyl. Preferred substituents are C1-C8alkyl, most preferably C1-C4alkyl.
C1-C12alkyl-substituted naphthoyl, which is 1-naphthoyl or 2-naphthoyl and preferably contains 1 to 3, most preferably 1 or 2 alkyl groups, will typically be 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-methylnaphthoyl, 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-ethylnaphthoyl, 4-tert-butylnaphthoyl or 6-tert-butylnaphthoyl. Particularly preferred substituents are C1-C8alkyl, most preferably C1-C4alkyl.
C1-C12Alkanesulfonyl is a branched or unbranched radical, typically methanesulfonyl, ethanesulfonyl, propanesulfonyl, butanesulfonyl, pentanesulfonyl, hexanesulfonyl, heptanesulfonyl, octanesulfonyl, nonane-sulfonyl or docosanesulfonyl. Alkanesulfonyl of 1 to 18, preferably 1 to 12, e.g. 2 to 6, carbon atoms is preferred. Methanesulfonyl is particularly preferred.
Fluoro-substituted C1-C25alkanesulfonyl is typically trifluoromethanesulfonyl.
C1-C12Alkyl-substituted phenylsulfonyl which carries preferably 1 to 3, most preferably 1 or 2, alkyl groups is typically o-, m- or p-methylphenylsulfonyl, p-ethylphenylsulfonyl, p-propylphenylsulfonyl or p-butylphenylsulfonyl. Preferred substituents are C1-C8alkyl, most preferably C1-C4alkyl. p-Methylphenylsulfonyl is particularly preferred.
Thus, for example, the reaction of compounds of formula VII with a hydrohalic acid, a halide of an oxysulfuric acid, a halide of phosphoric acid, a halide of a phosphorous acid, an acid of formula X
Rxe2x80x232xe2x80x94OH xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(X) 
an acid halide of formula XI,
Rxe2x80x232xe2x80x94Y xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XI) 
an ester of formula XII
Rxe2x80x232xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R33 xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XII) 
a symmetrical or unsymmetrical anhydride of formula XIII
Rxe2x80x232xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x232 xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIII) 
or an isocyanate of formula XIV
R34xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90O xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIV) 
wherein Rxe2x80x232 in formula XIII may be different or identical.
Y is fluoro, chloro, bromo or iodo,
R33 is C1-C8alkyl, and
R34 is C1-C25alkyl, unsubstituted or C1-C4alkyl-substituted phenyl, gives the compounds of formula IX in good yield.
Suitable hydrohalic acids are typically hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid or hydriodic acid. Hydrochloric acid is preferred.
Suitable halides of an oxysulfuric acid are typically thionyl chloride, sulfuryl chloride or thionyl bromide. Thionyl chloride is preferred.
Suitable halides of phosphoric acid and phosphorous acid typically include phosphorous trichloride, phosphorous tribromide, phosphorus triiodide, phosphorus pentachloride, phosphoroxy chloride or phosphorus pentafluoride. Phosphoroxy chloride is particularly preferred.
A preferred meaning of Y is chloro.
Preferred leaving groups are typically carboxylates such as acetates; alkanesulfonates such as mesylates; or arylsuflonates such as tosylates.
In this reaction step it is preferred to use a halide of an oxysulfuric acid such as thionyl chloride; an acid halide of formula XI; an ester of formula XII; or a symmetrical antihydride of formula XIII.
When using a halide of an oxysulfuric acid such as thionyl chloride, it is preferred to carry out the reaction of a compound of formula VII without a solvent and in the temperature range from 0 to 40xc2x0 C., preferably at room temperature. The thionyl chloride is conveniently used in a 2- to 10-fold excess, preferably in a 2- to 6-fold excess, with respect to the compound of formula VII. The reaction can also be carried out in the presence of a catalyst such as dimethyl formamide.
When using an acid of formula X (Rxe2x80x232xe2x80x94OH), the reaction is preferably carried out with a compound of formula VII in the presence of an inert organic solvent such as dichloromethane, dioxane, diethyl ether or tetrahydrofuran, and in the presence of a reagent that bonds water physically or chemically, conveniently a molecular sieve or dicyclohexylcarbodiimide.
If an acid halide of formula XI (Rxe2x80x232 wherein Y is preferably chloro or bromo, most preferably chloro, is used in process step b), it is preferred to carry out the reaction of the compound of formula VII in the presence of a solvent and a base.
The base can be used in varying amounts, from catalytic through stochiometric amounts to the multiple molar excess with respect to the compound of formula VII. The hydrogen chloride formed during the reaction may be converted by the base into the chloride, which can be removed by filtration and/or washing with a suitable aqueous or solid phase, in which case a second water-immiscible solvent can also be used. The product is conveniently purified by recrystallising the residue of the organic phase, which is concentrated or evaporated to dryness.
Suitable solvents for carrying out the reaction include hydrocarbons (typically toluene, xylene, hexane, pentane or further petroleum ether fractions), halogenated hydrocarbons (typically di- or trichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethan, 1,1,1-trichloroethane), ethers (e.g. diethyl ether, dibutyl ether or tetrahydrofuran), and also acetonitrile, dimethyl formamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, N-methylpyrrolidone.
Suitable bases include tertiary amines, e.g. trimethylamine, triethylamine, tributylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-diethylaniline, pyridines; hydrides (e.g. lithium, sodium or potassium hydride) or alcoholates (e.g. sodium methylate).
If an ester of formula XII (Rxe2x80x232xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R33), wherein R33 is C1-C4alkyl, most preferably methyl or ethyl, is used in process step b), it is preferred to carry out the reaction of the compound of formula VII in the presence of a solvent that forms an azeotropic mixture with alcohols. The alcohol (R33xe2x80x94OH) that forms during the reaction can be removed continuously be distillation.
Suitable solvents that form an azeotropic mixture with alcohols do not participate in the reaction and typically include hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane, aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene or toluene; halogenated hydrocarbons such as 1,2-dichloroethane; or ethers such as methyl tert-butyl ether.
The reaction can be catalysed with a minor amount of a protonic acid such as p-toluenesulfonic acid, methanesulfonic acid, sulfuric acid or hydrochloric acid, as well as of a Lewis acid such as borotrifluoride ethereate or aluminium chloride.
If a symmetrical anhydride of formula XIII (Rxe2x80x232xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x232), wherein Rxe2x80x232 is preferably C2-C6alkanoyl, preferably acetyl, is used in process step b), it is preferred to carry out the reaction with a compound of formula VII without the addition of a further solvent and in the temperature range from 20 to 200xc2x0 C., e.g. the boiling temperature of the anhydride of formula XIII, preferably from 60 to 180xc2x0 C.
If an isocyanate of formula XIII, (R34xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90O) is used, it is preferred to carry out the reaction with a compound of formula VII without the addition of a further solvent and in the temperature range from 20 to 200xc2x0 C., e.g. the boiling temperature of the isocyanate of formula XIV, preferably from 60 to 180xc2x0 C.
The reaction with an isocyanate is likewise preferably carried out in the presence of a catalyst. Preferred catalysts correspond to those referred to above previously in connection with the reaction of the alcohol of formula VII with the compound of formula VIII above.
In the process of this invention for the preparation of the novel compounds of formula I, wherein R6 is hydrogen, the compounds of formula VIII, which also yield mixtures of isomers in other known electrophilic substitution reactions, likewise give compounds of formula I in the form of mixtures of isomers. The relative distribution of the isomers will depend on the commonly known basic rules of organic chemistry for electrophilic aromatic substitution reactions. 
As described in Example 4, reaction of e.g. 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-3H-benzofuran-2-one (compound (201), Table 2) with ethyl benzene, using Fulcat 22B as catalyst, gives 59.2% of the para-isomer (compound (105). Table 1), 10.8% of the meta-isomer (compound (105A) and 21.1% of the ortho-isomer (compound (105B).
The isomers can be purified and separated by fractional crystallisation or chromatography on e.g. silica gel. It is preferred to use the mixtures of isomers as stabilisers for organic materials.
The compounds of formula I can be obtained in different crystal modifications.
The compounds of formula VIII are novel and some are commercially available or can be prepared by per se known methods.
Some of the compounds of formula VII are known in the literature, and have been mentioned, inter alia, in Beilstein 18, 17 and Beilstein E III/IV, 18, 154-166, or described by Th. Kappe et al., Monatshefte fxc3xcr Chemie 99, 990 (1968); J. Morvan et al., Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr. 1979, 583; L. F. Clarke et al., J. Org. Chem. 57, 362 (1992); M. Julia et al., Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr. 1965, 2175, or by H. Sterk et al., Monatshefte fxc3xcr Chemie 99, 2223 (1968). Novel compounds of formula VII can be prepared by methods analogous to those described in these references.
Preferred, however, is a novel process for the preparation of compounds of formula VII 
which process is the subject matter of a parallel patent application, wherein the general symbols are as defined for formula I, which comprises reacting 1 equivalent of the phenol of formula V 
wherein the general symbols are as defined in connection with the novel compounds of formula I, with 0.8 to 2.0 equivalents, preferably 0.8 to 1.2 equivalents, of glyoxylic acid.
The glyoxylic acid can be used either in crystalline form or, conveniently, in the form of a commercial aqueous solution, usually a 40 to 60% aqueous solution.
The water present in the glyoxylic acid and the water of reaction is removed by distillation during the reaction, conveniently using a solvent that forms an azeotropic mixture with water.
Suitable solvents that form an azeotropic mixture with water do not participate in the reaction and typically include hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene or toluene; halogenated hydrocarbons such as 1,2-dichloroethane; or ethers such as methyl tert-butyl ether.
When carrying out the reaction of the phenol of formula V with glyoxylic acid without a solvent to given the compounds of formula VII in the melt, the water of reaction is conveniently distilled off under normal pressure, preferably under a slight vacuum.
It is preferred to carry out the reaction at elevated temperature, preferably in the range from 60 to 120xc2x0 C. A particularly preferred temperature range is from 60 to 90xc2x0 C.
The reaction can be catalysed by the addition of a minor amount of a protonic acid such as p-toluenesulfonic acid, methanesulfonic acid, sulfuric acid or hydrochloric acid; or of a Lewis acid such as borotrifluoride etherate or aluminium chloride.
The amount of catalyst is 0.01 to 5 mol %, preferably 0.1 to 1.0 mol %, based on the phenol of formula V.
The compounds of formula VII can be obtained in their tautomeric forms of formula VIIa or formula VIIb 
as described by H. Sterk et al., Monatshefte fxc3xcr Chemie 99, 2223 (1968). Within the scope of this application, formula VII will always be understood as also embracing the two tautomeric formulae VIIa and VIIb.
Bisphenols of formula XIV 
can be prepared in accordance with Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie, Vol. 6/1c, 1030.
The compounds of formula I, wherein R6 is hydrogen, can also be prepared by a so-called one-pot process starting from the phenols of formula V, which comprises reacting one equivalent of the phenol of formula VII with 0.8 to 2.0 equivalents of glyoxylic acid to a compound of formula VII, and subsequently reacting said compound of formula VII, without isolation, with a compound of formula VIII.
The definitions of the general symbols in connection with the inventive one-pot process are the same as for the inventive processes discussed previously.
The preferred reaction parameters for the one-pot process correspond to those previously discussed in detail in connection with the two single steps.
Prior to the further reaction with a compound of formula VIII, the 3-hydroxy-3H-benzofuran-2-ones of formula VII initially formed in the one-pot process can be subjected to an additional reaction step by substituting the hydroxyl group with halogen or activating it with a leaving group.
A special one-pot process for the preparation of compounds of formula I comprises using a compound of formula V that differs from the compound of formula VIII. 
The dimensions of the compounds of formula XVI for the preparation of compounds of formula I, wherein R6 is a radical of formula IV [compounds of formula XVII] is carried out by oxidation with e.g. iodine under basic conditions in an organic solvent at room temperature. A particularly suitable base is sodium ethylate, and a particularly suitable solvent is ethanol or diethyl ether.
The compounds of formula I are suitable for stabilising organic materials against thermal, oxidative or light-induced degradation.
Illustrative examples of such materials are:
1. Polymers of monoolefins and diolefins, for example polypropylene, polyisobutylene, polybut-1-ene, poly-4-methylpent-1-ene, polyisoprene or polybutadiene, as well as polymers of cycloolefins, for instance of cyclopentane or norbornene, polyethylene (which optionally can be crosslinked), for example high density polyethylene (HDPE), low density polyethylene (LDPE), linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE), branched low density polyethylene (BLDEPE).
Polyolefins, i.e. the polymers of monoolefins exemplified in the preceding paragraph, preferably polyethylene and polypropylene, can be prepared by different, and especially by the following, methods:
a) radical polymerisation (normally under high pressure and at elevated temperature).
b) catalytic polymerisation using a catalyst that normally contains one or more than one metal of groups IVb, Vb, VIb or VIII of the Periodic Table. These metals usually have one or more than one ligand, typically oxides, halides, alcoholate, esters, ethers, amines, alkyls, alkenyls and/or aryls that maybe either xcfx80- or "sgr"-coordinated. These metal complexes may be in the free form or fixed on substrates, typically on activated magnesium chloride, titanium(III) chloride, alumina or silicon oxide. These catalysts may be soluble or insoluble in the polymerisation medium. The catalysts can be used by themselves in the polymerisation or further activators may be used, typically metal alkyls, metal hydrides, metal alkyl halides, metal alkyl oxides or metal alkyloxanes, said metals being elements of groups Ia, IIa and/or IIIa of the Periodic Table. The activators may be modified conveniently with further ester, ether, amine or silyl ether groups. These catalyst systems are usually termed Phillips, Standard Oil Indiana, Ziegler (-Natta), TNZ (DuPont), metallocene or single site catalysts (SSC).
2. Mixtures of the polymers mentioned under 1), for example mixtures of polypropylene with polylsobutylene, polypropylene with polyethylene (for example PP/HDPE, PP/LDPE) and mixtures of different types of polyethylene (for example LDPE/HDPE).
3. Copolymers of monoolefins and diolefins with each other or with other vinyl monomers, for example ethylene/propylene copolymers, linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) and mixtures thereof with low density polyethylene (LDPE), propylene/but-1-ene copolymers, propylene/isobutylene copolymers, ethylene/but-1-ene copolymers, ethylene/hexene copolymers, ethylene/methylpentene copolymers, ethylene/heptene copolymers, ethylene/octane copolymers, propylene/butadiene copolymers, isobutylene/isoprene copolymers, ethylene/alkyl acrylate copolymers, ethylene/alkyl methacrylate copolymers, ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers and their copolymers with carbon monoxide or ethylene/acrylic acid copolymers and their salts (ionomers) as well as terpolymers of ethylene with propylene and a diene such as hexadiene, dicyclopentadiene or ethylidene-norbonene; and mixtures of such copolymers with one another and with polymers mentioned in 1) above, for example polypropylene/ethylene-propylene copolymers, LDPE/ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers (EVA), LDPE/ethylene-acrylic acid copolymers (EAA), LLDPE/EVA, LLDPE/EAA and alternating or random polyalkylene/carbon monoxide copolymer and mixtures thereof with other polymers, for example polyamides.
4. Hydrocarbon resins (for example C5-C9) including hydrogenated modifications thereof (e.g. tackifiers) and mixtures of polyalkylenes and starch.
5. Polystyrene, poly(p-methylstyrene), poly(xcex1-methylstyrene).
6. Copolymers of styrene or xcex1-methylstyrene with dienes or acrylic derivatives, for example styrene/butadiene, styrene/acrylonitrile, styrene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/butadiene/alkyl acrylate, styrene/butadiene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/maleic anhydride, styrene/acrylonitrile/methyl acrylate; mixtures of high impact strength of styrene copolymers and another polymer, for example a polyacrylate, a diene polymer or an ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymer; and block copolymers of styrene such as styrene/butadiene/styrene, styrene/isoprene/styrene, styrene/ethylene/butylene/styrene or styrene/ethylene/propylene/styrene.
7. Graft copolymers of styrene or xcex1-methylstyrene, for example styrene on polybutadiene, styrene on polybutadiene-styrene or polybutadiene-acrylonitrile copolymers; styrene and acrylonitrile (or methacrylonitrile) on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and methyl methacrylate on polybutadiene; styrene and maleic anhydride on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and maleic anhydride or maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and alkyl acrylates or methacrylates on polybutadiene; styrene and acrylonitrile on ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymers; styrene and acrylonitrile on polyalkyl acrylates or polyalkyl methacrylates, styrene and acrylonitile on acrylate/butadiene copolymers, as well as mixtures thereof with the copolymers listed under 6), for example the copolymer mixtures known as ABS, MBS, ASA or AES polymers.
8. Halogen-containing polymers such as polychloroprene, chlorinated rubbers, chlorinated or sulfochlorinated polyethylene, copolymers of ethylene and chlorinated ethylene epichlorohydrin homo- and copolymers, especially polymers of halogen-containing vinyl compounds, for example polyvinyl chloride, polyvinylidene chloride, polyvinyl fluoride polyvinylidene fluoride, as well as copolymers thereof such as vinyl chloride/vinylidene chloride, vinyl chloride/vinyl acetate or vinylidene chloride/vinyl acetate copolymers.
9. Polymers derived from xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated acids and derivatives thereof such as polyacrylates and polymethacrylates; polymethyl methacrylates, polyacrylamides and polyacrylonitriles, impact-modified with butyl acrylate.
10. Copolymers of the monomers mentioned under 9) with each other or with other unsaturated monomers, for example acrylonitrile/butadiene copolymers, acrylonitrile/alkyl acrylate copolymers, acrylonitrile/alkoxyalkyl acrylate or acrylonitrile/vinyl halide copolymers or acrylonitrile/alkyl methacrylate/butadiene terpolymers.
11. Polymers derived from unsaturated alcohols and amines or the acyl derivatives or acetals thereof, for example polyvinyl alcohol polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl stearate, polyvinyl benzoate, polyvinyl maleate, polyvinyl butyral, polyallyl phthalate or polyallyl melamine; as well as their copolymers with olefins mentioned in 1) above.
12. Homopolymers and copolymers or cyclic ethers such as polyalkylene glycols, polyethylene oxide, polypropylene oxide or copolymers thereof with bisglycidyl ethers.
13. Polyacetals such as polyoxymethylene and those polyoxymethylenes which contain ethylene oxide as a comonomer, polyacetals modified with thermopolastic polyurethanes, acrylates or MBS.
14. Polyphenylene oxides and sulfides, and mixtures of polyphenylene oxides with styrene polymers or polyamides.
15. Polyurethanes derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers, polyesters or polybutadienes on the one hand and aliphatic or aromatic polyisocyanates on the other, as well as precursors thereof.
16. Polyamides and copolyamides derived from diamines and dicarboxylic acids and/or from aminocarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactams, for example polyamide 4, polyamide 6, polyamide 6/6, 6/10, 6/9, 6/12, 416, 12/12, polyamide 11, polyamide 12, aromatic polyamides starting from m-xylene diamine and adipic acid; polyamides prepared from hexamethylenediamine and isophthalic or/and terephthalic acid and with or without an elastomer as modifier, for example poly-2,4,4,-trimethylhexamethylene terephthalamide or poly-m-phenylene isophthalamide; and also block copolymers of the aforementioned polyamides with polyolefins, olefin copolymers, ionomers, or chemically bonded or grafted elastomers; or with polyethers, e.g. with polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol or polytetramethylene glycol; as well as polyamides or copolyamides modified with EPDM or ABS; and polyamides condensed during processing (RIM polyamide systems).
17. Polyureas, polyimides, polyamide-imides and polybenzimidazoles.
18. Polyesters derived from dicarboxylic acids and diols and/or from hydroxycarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactones, for example polyethylene terephthalate, polybutylene terephthalate, poly-1,4-dimethylolcyclohexane terephthalate and polyhydroxybenzoates, as well as block copolyether esters derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers; and also polyesters modified with polycarbonates or MBS.
19. Polycarbonates and polyester carbonates.
20. Polysulfones, polyether sulfones and polyether ketones.
21. Crosslinked polymers derived from aldehydes on the one hand and phenols, ureas and melamines on the other hand, such as phenol/formaldehyde resins, urea/formaldehyde resins and melamine/formaldehyde resins.
22. Drying and non-drying alkyd resins.
23. Unsaturated polyester resins derived from copolyesters of saturated and unsaturated dicarboxylic acids with polyhydric alcohols and vinyl compounds as crosslinking agents, and also halogen-containing modifications thereof of low flammability.
24. Crosslinkable acrylic resins derived from substituted acrylates, for example epoxy acrylates, urethane acrylates or polyester acrylates.
25. Alkyd resins, polyester resins and acrylate resins crosslinked with melamine resins, urea resins, polyisocyanates or epoxy resins.
26. Crosslinked epoxy resins derived from polyepoxides, for example from bisglycidyl ethers or from cycloaliphatic diepoxides.
27. Natural polymers such as cellulose, rubber, gelatin and chemically modified homologous derivatives thereof, for example cellulose acetates, cellulose propionates and cellulose butyrates, or the cellulose ethers such as methyl cellulose; as well as rosins and their derivatives.
28. Blends of the aforementioned polymers (polyblends), for example PP/EPDM, Polyamide/EPDM or ABS, PVC/EVA, PVC/ABS, PVCIMBS, PC/ABS, PBTP/ABS, PC/ASA, PC/PBT, PVC/CPE, PVC/acrylates, POM/thermoplastic PUR, PC/thermoplastic PUR, POM/acrylate, POM/MBS, PPO/HIPS, PPO/PA 6.6 and copolymers, PA/HDPE, PA/PP, PA/PPO.
29. Naturally occurring and synthetic organic materials which are pure monomeric compounds or mixtures of such compounds, for example mineral oils, animal and vegetable fats, oil and waxes, or oils, fats and waxes based on synthetic esters (e.g. phthalates, adipates, phosphates or trimellitates) and also mixtures of synthetic esters with mineral oils in any weight ratios, typically those used as spinning compositions, as well as aqueous emulsions of such materials.
30. Aqueous emulsions of natural or synthetic rubber, e.g. natural latex or latices of carboxylated styrene/butadiene copolymers.
Further objects of the invention are therefore also compositions comprising an organic material that is susceptible to oxidative, thermal or light-induced degradation, and at least one compound of formula I.
Preferred organic materials are natural, semi-synthetic or, preferably, synthetic polymers.
Particularly preferred organic materials are synthetic polymers, most preferably thermoplastic polymers. Especially preferred organic materials are polyacetals or polyolefins such as polypropylene or polyethylene.
To be singled out for special mention is the efficacy of the novel compounds against thermal and oxidative degradation, especially under the action of heat which occurs during the processing of thermoplasts. The compounds of this invention are therefore admirably suited for use as processing stabilisers.
The compounds of formula I will preferably be added to the organic material to be stabilised in concentrations of 0.0005 to 5%, preferably 0.001 to 2%, typically 0.01 to 2%, based on the weight of said material.
In addition to comprising the compounds of formula I, the inventive compositions may comprise further co-stabilisers, typically the following:
1. Antioxidants
1.1. Alkylated monophenols, for example 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol, 2-tert-butyl-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2,6di-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-n-butylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenol, 2,6-dicyclopentyl-4-methylphenol, 2-(xcex1-methylcyclohexyl)-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2,6-dioctadecyl4-methylphenol, 2,4,6-tricyclohexylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxymethylphenol, 2,6-di-nonyl-4-methylphenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1-methylundec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methylheptadec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methyltridec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol and mixtures thereof.
1.2 Alkylthiomethilphenols, for example 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-tert-butylphenol, 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-methylphenol, 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-ethylphenol, 2,6-didodecylthiomethyl-4-nonylphenol.
1.3. Hydroquinones and alkylated hydroquinones, for example 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxyphenol, 2,5di-tert-butylhydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-amylhydroquinone, 2,6-diphenyl-4-octadecyloxyphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butylhydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanisole, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanisole, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxphenyl stearate, bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxphenyl) adipate.
1.4. Tocopherols, for example a-tocopherol, xcex2-tocopherol, xcex3-tocopherol, xcex4-tocopherol and mixtures thereof (Vitamin E).
1.5. Hydroxylated thiodiphenyl ethers, for example 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(4-octylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-3-methylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis-(3,6-di-sec-amylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-bis-(2,6-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl) disulfide.
1.6. Alkylidenebisphenols, for example 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis (6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[4-methyl-6-(xcex1-methylcyclohexyl)phenol], 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4-methyl-6-cyclohexylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-nonyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidenebis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(xcex1-methylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol], 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol], 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(2,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 1,1-bis(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)butane, 2,6-bis(3-tert-butyl-5-methyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)4-methylphenol, 1,1,3-tris(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)butane, 1,1 -bis(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-n-dodecylmercaptobutane, ethylene glycol bis[3,3-bis(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)butyrate], bis(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methyl-phenyl)dicyclopentadiene, bis[2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylbenzyl)-6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl]terephthalate, 1,1-bis-(3,5-dimethyl-2-hydroxphenyl)butane, 2,2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy2-methylphenyl)-4-n-dodecylmercaptobutane, 1,1,5,5-tetra-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy2-methylphenyl) pentane.
1.7. O-, N- and S-benzyl compounds, for example 3,5,3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxydibenzyl ether, octadecyl-4hydroxy-3,5-dimethylbenzylmercaptoacetate, tris-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)amine, bis(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)dithioterephthalate, bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)sulfide, isooctyl-3,5di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmercaptoacetate.
1.8. Hydroxybenzylated malonates, for example dioctadecyl-2,2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)malonate di-octadecyl-2-(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methylbenzyl)-malonate, di-dodecylmercaptoethyl-2,2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate, bis-[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl]-2,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate.
1.9. Aromatic hydroxybenzyl compounds, for example 1,3,5-tris-(3,5 -di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,4,6-trimethylbenzene, 1,4-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,3,5,6-tetramethylbenzene, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)phenol.
1.10. Triazine Compounds, for example 2,4-bis(octylmercapto)-6-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-octylmercapto-4,6-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxyanilino)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-octylmercapto-4,6-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenoxy)-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenoxy)-1,2,3-triazine, 1,3,5-tris-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl) isocyanurate, 1,3,5-tris(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)isocyanurate, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylethyl)-1,3,5-trazine, 1,3,5-tris(3,5di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-hexahydro-1,3,5-triazine, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-dicyclohexyl-4-hydroxybenzyl) isocyanurate.
1.11. Benzylphosphonates, for example dimethyl-2,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, diethyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, dioctadecyl3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, dioctadecyl-5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy3-methylbenzylphosphonate, the calcium salt of the monoethyl ester of 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonic acid.
1.12. Acylaminophenols, for example 4-hydroxylauramilide, 4-hydroxystearanilide, octyl N-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)carbamate.
1.13. Esters of xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl) propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris (hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl) oxamide, 3thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecano, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2] octane.
1.14 Esters of xcex2-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl) propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,6-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris (hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl) oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecano, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxyabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.15. Esters of xcex2-(3,5-dicyclohexyl-4-hydroxphenyl) propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris (hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl) oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2] octane.
1.16. Esters of 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl acetic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl) isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, L-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,5,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2] octane.
1.17. Amides of xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl) propionic acid e.g. N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5 -di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hexamethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl) trimethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hydrazine.
2. UV Absorbers and Light Stabilisers
2.1. 2-(2xe2x80x2-Hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazoies, for example 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-sec-butyl-5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4xe2x80x2-octyloxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-amyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-bis-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, mixture of 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-octyloxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-[2-(2-ethylhexyloxy)-carbonylethyl]-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-octyloxycarbonylethyl)phenyl) benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-[2-(2-ethylhexyloxy) carbonylethyl]-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-dodecyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)benzotriazole, and 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-isooctyloxycarbonylethyl)phenylbenzotriazole, 2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-6-benzotriazole-2-ylphenol]; the transesterification product of 2-[3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl]-2H-benzotriazole with polyethylene glycol 300; [Rxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94COO(CH2)3]2xe2x80x94, where R=3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-2H-benzotriazol-2-ylphenyl.
2.2. 2-Hydroxybenzophenones, for example the 4-hydroxy, 4-methoxy, 4-octyloxy, 4-decyloxy, 4-dodecyloxy, 4-benzyloxy, 4,2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxy and 2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxy derivatives.
2.3. Esters of substituted and unsubstituted benzoic acids, as for example 4-tertbutylphenyl salicylate, phenyl salicylate, octylphenyl salicylate, dibenzoyl resorcinol, bis(4-tert-butylbenzoyl)resorcinol, benzoyl resorcinol, 2,4-di-tertbutylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, hexadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, octadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, 2-methyl-4,6-di-tert-butylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate.
2.4. Acrylates, for example ethyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylate, isooctyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxycinnamate, methyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxy-cinnamate, butyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxy-cinnamate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxy-p-methoxycinnamate and N-(xcex2-carbomethoxy-xcex2-cyanovinyl)-2-methylindoline.
2.5. Nickel compounds, for example nickel complexes of 2,2xe2x80x2-thio-bis-[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenol], such as the 1:1 or 1:2 complex, with or without additional ligands such as n-butylamine, triethanolamine or N-cyclohexyldiethanolamine, nickel dibutyldithiocarbamate, nickel salts of the monoalkyl esters, e.g. the methyl or ethyl ester, of 4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylphosphonic acid, nickel complexes or ketoximes, e.g. of 2-hydroxy-4-methylphenyl undecylketoxime, nickel complexes of 1-phenyl-4-lauroyl-5-hydroxypyrazole, with or without additional ligands.
2.6. Sterically hindered amines, for example bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-piperidyl)succinate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)sebacate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl) n-butyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmalonate, the condensate of 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine and succinic acid, the condensate of N,N-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl) hexamethylenediamine and 4-tert-octylamino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, tris(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl) nitrilotriacetate, tetrakis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-1,2,3,4-butane-tetracarboxylate, 1,1xe2x80x2-(1,2-ethanediyl)bis(3,3,5,5-tetramethylpiperazinone), 4-benzoyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)-2-n-butyl-2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzyl)malonate, 3-n-octyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazasprio[4.5]decan-2,4-dion, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)sebacate, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)succinate, the condensate of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(2,2,6,6 -tetramethyl-4-piperidyl) hexamethylenediamine and 4-morpholino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, the condensate of 2-chloro-4,6-bis(4-n-butylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane, the condensate of 2-chloro-4,6-di-(4-n-butylamino-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis-(3-aminopropylamino)ethane, 8-acetyl-3-dodecyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidin-2,5-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidine-2,5-dione.
2.7. Oxamides, for example 4,4xe2x80x2-dioctyloxyoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-diethoxyoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-dioctyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-didodecyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyloxanilide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3-dimethylaminopropyl)oxamide, 2-ethoxy-5-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-ethoxanilide and its mixture with 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyl-5,4xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide and mixtures of ortho- and para-methoxy-disubstituted oxanilides and mixtures of o- and p-ethoxy-disubstituted oxanilides.
2.8. 2-(2-Hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazines, for example 2,4,6-tris(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4-bis(2-hydroxy-4-propyloxyphenyl)-6-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(4-methylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-dodecyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2hydroxy-3-butyloxy-propoxy) phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-octyloxy-propyloxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethyl)-1,3,5-triazine.
3. Metal deactivators, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyloxamide, N-salicylal-Nxe2x80x2-salicyloyl hydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl) hydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl) hydrazine, 3-salicyloylamino-1,2,4-triazole, bis(benzylidene)oxalyl dihydrazide, oxanilide, isophthaloyl dihydrazide, sebacoyl bisphenylhydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-diacetyladipoyl dihydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl) oxalyl dihydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)thiopropionyl dihydrazide.
4. Phosphites and phosphonites, for example triphenyl phosphite, diphenyl alkyl phosphites, phenyl dialkyl phosphites, tris(nonylphenyl) phospnite, trilauryl phosphite, trioctadecyl phosphite, distearyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, tris(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) phosphite, diisodecyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl)-pentaerythritol diphosphite, diisodecyloxypentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4,6-tris(tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, tristearyl sorbitol triphosphite, tetrakis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) 4,4xe2x80x2-biphenylene diphosphonite, 6-isooctyloxy-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12H-dibenz[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocin, 6-fluoro-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12-methyl-dibenz[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocin, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl) methylphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl) ethylphosphite.
5. Peroxide scavengers, for example esters of xcex2-thiodipropionic acid, for example the lauryl, stearyl, myristyl or tridecyl esters, mercaptobenzimidazole or the zinc salt of 2-mercaptobenzimidazole, zinc dibutyldithiocarbamate, dioctadecyl disulfide, pentaerythritol tetrakis(xcex2-dodecylmercapto)propionate.
6. Polyamide stabilisers, for example, copper salts in combination with iodides and/or phosphorus compounds and salts of divalent manganese.
7. Basic co-stabilisers, for example, melamine, polyvinylpyrrolidone, dicyandiamide, triallyl cyanurate, urea derivatives, hydrazine derivatives, amines, polyamides, polyurethanes, alkali metal salts and alkaline earth metal salts of higher fatty acids for example calcium stearate, zinc stearate, magnesium behenate, magnesium stearate, sodium ricinoleate and potassium palmitate, antimony pyrocatecholate or tin pyrocatecholate.
8. Nucleating agents, for example, 4-tert-butylbenzoic acid, adipic acid, diphenylacetic acid.
9. Fillers and reinforcing agents, for example, calcium carbonate, silicates, glass fibres, asbestos, talc, kaolin, mica, barium sulfate, metal oxides and hydroxides, carbon black, graphite.
10. Other additives, for example, plasticisers, lubricants, emulsifiers, pigments, optical brighteners, flameproofing agents, antistatic agents and blowing agents.
The co-stabilisers are typically used in concentrations of 0.01 to 10%, based on the total weight of the material to be stabilised.
The novel compounds of formula I can be used in particular together with phenolic antioxidants, light stabilisers and/or processing stabilisers.
It is particularly preferred to use the novel compounds of formula I together with phenolic antioxidants. The novel compositions therefore preferably comprise, in addition to compounds of formula I, phenolic antioxidants, preferably those listed in items 1.1 to 1.17 of the above list.
Other preferred compositions comprise, in addition to compounds of formula I, a compound of of the organic phosphite or phosphonite type.
The compounds of formula I and other optional additives are incorporated into the organic polymeric material by known methods, conveniently before or during shaping to moulded articles or alternatively by coating the organic polymeric material with a solution or dispersion of the compounds and subsequently evaporating the solvent. The compounds of formula I can also be added to the materials to be stabilised in the form of a masterbatch which contains these compounds, typically in a concentration of 2.5 to 25% by weight.
The compound of formula I can also be added before or during polymerisation or before crosslinking.
In this connection, particular attention is drawn to the surprising feature that the novel compounds of formula I inhibit discolouration, especially so-called xe2x80x9cpinkingxe2x80x9d, in the manufacture of e.g. polyurethane foams.
The compounds of formula I can be incorporated into the material to be stabilised in pure form or in waxes, oils of polymer encapsulations.
The compounds of formula I can also be sprayed on to the polymer to be stabilised. They are able to dilute other additives (typically the conventional additives listed above) or melts thereof, so that they can also be sprayed together with these additives on to the polymer to be stabilised. Application by spraying during deactivation of the polymerisation catalysts is especially advantageous, in which case spraying is conveniently effected with the vapour used for deactivation.
It may be expedient to spray the compounds of formula I, with or without other additives, on to spherical polymerised polyolefins.
A preferred embodiment of this invention is therefore the use of compounds of formula I for stabilising organic materials against oxidative, thermal or light-induced degradation.
The stabilised materials may be in any form of presentation, typically sheets, filaments, ribbons, mouldings, profiles or binders for coating compositions, adhesives or putties.
The invention also relates to a process for stabilising an organic material against oxidative, thermal or light-induced degradation, which comprises incorporating therein or applying thereto at least one compound of formula I.
As already emphasised, the novel compounds are used with particular advantage as stabilisers in polyolefins, preferably as heat stabilisers. Excellent stabilisation is achieved when the compounds are used in conjunction with organic phosphites or phosphonites. The novel compounds have in this case the advantage that they are effective in exceedingly low concentration, typically in concentrations from 0.0001 to 0.050% by weight, preferably from 0.0001 to 0.015% by weight, based on the polyolefin. The organic phosphite or phosphonite is conveniently used in a concentration of 0.01 to 2% by weight, preferably of 0.01 to 1% by weight, based on the polyolefin. It is preferred to use the organic phosphites and phosphonites disclosed in DE-A-4 202 276. Attention is drawn in particular to the claims, to the Examples and to pages 5, last paragraph, to 8. Particularly suitable phosphites and phosphonites will also be found under item 4 of the above list of co-stabilisers.
Some of the novel compounds of formula I, when incorporated in polyolefins, induce slight yellowing. This yellowing of polyolefins can be substantially inhibited by a combination of the novel compounds of formula I with phosphites or phosphonites.
Further objects of the invention are compositions comprising a functional fluid, preferably of the series of the lubricants, hydraulic fluids and metal processing fluids as well as fuels for driving motors of the Otto 4-stroke, Otto 2-stroke, diesel, Wankel and orbital type, and at least one compound of formula I.
Particularly preferred lubricants are the mineral oils, the synthetic oils or mixtures thereof.
Suitable functional fluids of the series of the lubricants, hydraulic fluids and metal processing fluids are per se known products.
The suitable lubricants and hydraulic fluids are known to the skilled person and are described in the relevant literature, inter alia in Dieter Klamann, xe2x80x9cSchmierstotfe und verwandte Produktexe2x80x9d (Lubricants and Related Products) (Verlag Chemie, Weinheim, 1982), in Schewe-Kobek, xe2x80x9cDas Schmiermittel-Taschenbuchxe2x80x9d (Handbook of Lubricants) (Dr. Alfred Hxc3xcthig-Verlag, Heidelberg, 1974), and in xe2x80x9cUllmanns Enzyklopxc3xa4die der technischen Chemiexe2x80x9d (Ullmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry), Vol. 13, pages 85-94 (Verlag Chemie, Weinheim, 1977).
Illustrative examples are lubricants and hydraulic fluids based on mineral oils or synthetic lubricants or hydraulic fluids, especially those that are carboxylic acid derivatives and are used at temperatures of 200xc2x0 C. and above.
Synthetic lubricants typically comprise lubricants based on a diester of a divalent acid with a monohydric alcohol, typically dioctyl sebacate or dinonyl adipate, on a triester or trimethylolpropane with a monovalent acid or with a mixture of acids, conveniently trimethylolpropane tripelargonate, trimethylolpropane tricaprylate or mixtures thereof, on a tetraester of pentaerythritol with a monovalent acid or with a mixture of such acids, typically pentaerythritol tetracaprylate, or on a complex ester of monovalent and divalent acids with polyhydric alcohols, for example a complex ester of trimethylolpropane with caprylic and sebacic acid or of a mixture thereof.
Especially suitable lubricants are, in addition to mineral oils, typically poly-xcex1-moietins, ester-based lubricants, phosphates, glycols, polyglycols and polyalkylene glycols and mixtures thereof with water.
The compounds of formula I are readily soluble in lubricants and are therefore especially suitable for use as additives for lubricants. Their surprisingly good antioxidative and anticorrosive properties merit special mention.
In lubricants for combustion engines, as in combustion engines that operate according to the Otto principle, the novel compounds of formula I are able to exert their surprising properties. Thus the compounds of formula I inhibit in lubricant oils the formation of deposits (sludge) or reduce such deposits in surprising manner.
It is also possible to prepare masterbatches.
The compounds of formula I act as additives in lubricants even in very minor amounts. They are conveniently added to the lubricants in an amount of 0.01 to 5% by weight, preferably of 0.05 to 3% by weight and, most preferably, of 0.1 to 2% by weight, based in each case on the lubricant.
The lubricants may also contain other additives which are added for further enhancement of the basic properties. These further additives comprise antioxidants, metal deactivators, rust inhibitors, viscosity improvers, pour-point depressants, dispersants, detergents, other extreme-pressure and antiwear additives.
A number of such compounds will be found in the above List under item xe2x80x9c1. Antioxidantsxe2x80x9d, especially under 1.1 to 1.17. Illustrative examples of such further additives are:
Examples of Aminic Antioxidants
N,Nxe2x80x2-diisopropyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenedianine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(1,4-dimethypentyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-ethyl-3-methylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-methylheptyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2-naphthyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N-isopropyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1,3-dimethyl-butyl)-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1-methylheptyl)-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-cyclohexyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, 4-(p-toluenesulfamoyl)diphenylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, diphenylamine, N-allyldiphenylamine, 4-isopropoxydiphenylamine, N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, N-phenyl-2-naphthylamine, octylated diphenylamine, for example p,pxe2x80x2-di-tert-octyldiphenylamine, 4-n-butylaminophenol, 4-butyrylaminophenol, 4-nonanoylaminophenol, 4-dodecanoylaminophenol, 4-octadecanoylaminophenol, bis(4-methoxyphenyl)amine, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-dimethylaminomethylphenol, 2,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyl-4,4-diaminodiphenylmethane, 1,2-bis[(2-methyl-phenyl)amino]ethane, 1,2-bis(phenylamino) propane, (o-tolyl)biguanide, bis[4-(1xe2x80x2, 3xe2x80x2-dimethylbutyl) phenyl]amine, tert-octylated N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated tert-butyl/tert-octyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated isopropyl/isohexyldiphenylamines, mixture of mono- and dialkylated tert-butyldiphenylamines, 2,3-dihydro-3,3-dimethyl-4H-1,4-benzothiazine, phenothiazine, N-allylphenotbiazine, N,N,Nxe2x80x2, Nxe2x80x2-tetraphenyl-1,4-diaminobut-2-ene, N,N-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperid-4-yl-hexamethylenediamine, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperid-4-yl) sebacate, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-one and 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-ol.
Examples of Other Antioxidants
Aliphatic or aromatic phosphites, esters of thiodipropionic acid or of thiodiacetic acid, or salts of dithiocarbamic or dithiophosphoric acid, 2,2,12,12-tetramethyl-5,9-dihydroxy-3,7,11-trithiatridecane and 2,2,15,15-tetramethyl-5,12dihydroxy-3,7,10,14-tetrathiahexadecane.
Examples of Metal Deactivators, for Example for Copper, Are
a) Benzotriazoles and derivatives thereof, for example 4- or 5-alkylbenzotriazoles (e.g. tolutriazole) and derivatives thereof, 4,5,6,7-tetrahydrobenzotriazole and 5,5xe2x80x2-methylenebisbenzotriazole; Mannich bases of benzotriazole or tolutriazole, e.g. 1-[bis(2-ethylhexyl) aminomethyl)tolutriazole and 1-[bis(2-ethylhexyl) aminomethyl)benzotriazole; and alkoxyalkylbenzotriazoles such as 1-(nonyloxymethyl) benzotriazole, 1-(1-butoxyethyl)benzotriazole and 1-( 1-cyclohexyloxybutyl)tolutriazole.
b) 1,2,4-Triazoles and derivatives thereof, for example 3-alkyl(or aryl)-1,2,4-triazoles, and Mannich bases of 1,2,4-triazoles, such as 1-[bis(2-ethylhexyl) aminomethyl-1,2,4-triazole; alkoxyalkyl-1,2,4-triazoles such as 1-(1-butoxyethyl)-1,2,4-triazole; and acylated 3-amino-1,2,4-triazoles.
c) Imidazole derivatives, for example 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis (2-undecyl-5-methylimidazole) and bis[(N-methyl) imidazol-2-yl]carbinol octyl ether.
d) Sulfur-containing heterocyclic compounds, for example, 2-mercaptobenzothiazole, 2,5-dimercapto-1,3,4-thiadiazole and derivatives thereof; and 3,5-bis[di(2-ethylhexyl)aminomethyl]-1,3,4-thiadiazolin-2-one.
c) Amino compounds, for example salicylidenepropylenediamine, salicylaminoguanidine and salts thereof.
Examples of Rust Inhibitors Are
a) Organic acids, their esters, metal salts, amine salts and anhydrides, for example alkyl- and alkenylsuccinic acids and their partial esters with alcohols, diols or hydroxycarboxylic acids, partial amides of alkyl- and alkenylsuccinic acids, 4-nonylphenoxyacetic acid, alkoxy- and alkoxyetboxycarboxylic acids such as dodecyloxyacetic acid, dodecyloxy(ethoxy)acetic acid and the amine salts thereof, and also N-oleoylsarcosine, sorbitan monooleate, lead naphthenate, alkenylsuccinic anhydrides, for example dodecenylsuccinic anhydride, 2-(carboxyethyl)-1-dodecyl-3-methylglycerol and the amine salts thereof.
b) Nitrogen-containing compounds, for example:
I. Primary, secondary or tertiary aliphatic or cycloaliphatic amines and amine salts of organic and inorganic acids, for example oil-soluble alkylammonium carboxylales, and also 1-[N,N-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-3-(4-nonylphenoxy)propan-2-ol.
II. Heterocyclic compounds, for example: substituted imidazolines and oxazolines, and 2-heptadecenyl-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)imidazoline.
c) Phosphorus-containing compounds, for example: Amine salts of phosphoric acid partial esters or phosphonic acid partial esters, and zinc dialkyldithiophosphates.
d) Sulfur-containing compounds, for example: barium dionylnaphthalenesulfonatcs, calcium petroleum sulfonates, alkylthio-substituted aliphatic carboxylic acids, esters of aliphatic 2-sulfocarboxylic acids and salts thereof.
e) Glycerol derivatives, for example: glycerol monooleate, 1-(alkylphenoxy)-3-(2-hydroxyethyl) glycerols, 1-(alkylphenoxy)-3-(2,3-dihydroxypropyl) glycerols and 2-carboxyalkyl-1,3-dialkylglycerols.
Examples of Viscosity Index Improvers Are
Polyacrylates, polymethacrylates, vinylpyrrolidone/methacrylate copolymers, polyvinylpyrrolidones, polybutenes, olefin copolymers, styrene/acrylate copolymers and polyethers.
Examples of Pour-Point Depressants Are
Polymethacrylates and alkylated naphthalene derivatives.
Examples of Dispersants/Surfactants Are
Polybutenylsuccinic amides or -imides, polybutenylphosphonic acid derivatives and basic magnesium, calcium and barium sulfonates and phenolates.
Examples of Antiwear Additives Are
Sulfur- and/or phosphorus- and/or halogen-containing compounds, e.g. sulfurised olefins and vegetable oils, zinc dialkyldithiophosphates, alkylated triphenyl phosphates, tritolyl phosphate, tricresyl phosphate, chlorinated paraffins, alkyl and aryl di- and trisulfides, amine salts of mono- and dialkyl phosphates, amine salts of mcthylphosphonic acid, diethanolaminomethyltolyltriazole, bis(2-ethylhexyl) aminomethyltolyltriazole, derivatives of 2,5-dimercapto-1,3,4-thiadiazole, ethyl-3-[(diisopropoxyphosphinothioyl) thio]propionate, triphenyl thiophosphate (triphenylphosphorothioate), tris(alkylphenyl) phosphorothioate and mixtures thereof (for example tris (isononylphenyl) phosphorothioate), diphenyl monononylphenyl phosphorothioate, isobutylphenyl diphenyl phosphorothioate, the dodecylamine salt of 3-hydroxy-1,3-thiaphosphetane 3-oxide, trithiophosphoric acid 5,5,5-tris [isooctyl 2-acetate], derivatives of 2-mercaptobenzothiazole such as 1-N,N-bis-(2-ethylhexyl)aminomethyl]-2-mercapto-1H-1,3-benzothiazole, and ethoxycarbonyl-5-octyldithiocarbamate.
The invention is illustrated in more detail by the following Examples, in which parts and percentages are by weight.